Instant Hell
by Lynx Tiger
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru buy Haruhi a computer and makes her download MSN since she's going to be away visiting some of her relatives. And when she though that the Host Club was trouble in real life, MSN is about to make her eat her words. Parings unknown
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, nor do I make any profit from them**

Chapter One: Introducing the IM!

"See Haruhi? That's all you have to do. Now. Just make.."

"I can tell how to do it, Hikaru." Haruhi said as she looked at her new laptop that the twins gave her for the summer break. "It looks easy."

"It is, but it's the adding people. Just make your account and I'll tell you who to add." Hikaru said happily as he leaned back in the fold up chair. He watched as Haruhi filled out the registration sheet. Once she was done she clicked install MSN Windows Live Messenger and gave Hikaru a small look.

"How did I let you talk to me into this?" Haruhi asked as Kaoru walked in from the kitchen munching on some sort of candy. He held three cans of soda. He tossed his older brother one and handed the other to Haruhi who gave him a small smile of thanks.

"I think you said that you wanted to keep in touch during Summer Break." Kaoru cracked to lid from his can and to a long gulp from it.

Haruhi frowned. She only said that so that Tamaki wouldn't think anything stupid while she visited some nearby relatives. "True," Haruhi said softly. What better way to make that lie come true then by getting a laptop and MSN? Well, beggers couldn't be choosers she supposed.

"If you think that we're going to tell you who to add then you're sort of right. We know Tamaki's, Kyouya's, Mori's, and Honey's username. Don't worry you'll get an invite from us so you don't have to type it." Hikaru assured her as he cracked open the can.

Haruhi frowned, "Why bother. You can just tell me since you're here."

"Why ruin the fun?" Kaoru asked her.

"What fun? Don't you two share an account?" Haruhi asked.

"Wrong!" The twins shouted together, their mischievous smiles gleaming. Haruhi was not liking the looks on their faces. "We have separate accounts so that the club members and other people can tell us apart. In other words, luring them into a sense of security so that when they see us for real...its like...bad." The twins high fived each other grinning.

Haruhi frowned, something didn't sound write about this. "And you guys don't know the other's password?"

"NOPE!" Was the shrill answer.

Haruhi winced since she had to deal with about seven girls with seven octaves high notes of answers. It wasn't that she didn't care about it. But when the twins decided to act as if eardrums can't be broken...that's what really got her.

"That's new." Haruhi said slowly as she looked over at her screen. The download was fifty percent done. Her computer must be running slow. Either that or it was the site.

"Geeze, this download shouldn't be taking this long." Hikaru said as he glanced at the download sign.

Kaoru walked over and leaned against Haruhi's spinning chair, putting his arms around it. He looked over at the download sign as it said seventy percent done. "Its going faster then usual. Not slower."

"Really?" Hikaru and Haruhi said together as they looked back at it.

Kaoru sweatdropped as he said, "Now I think I know how Haruhi and some of the other girls and club members feel when we talk together like that. It freaks me out! Since when have you became the twin Haruhi?"

Haruhi sighed, "Blame your brother. He's the one that ditched you."

"HEY! I resent that!" Hikaru cried out.

Kaoru chuckled softly and then said, "We better start heading home Hikaru. Didn't mom say she wanted us home by five?"

Haruhi glanced at the right lower corner of the laptop. "It's five thirty at the moment."

Hikaru stood up and stretched before taking out his cellphone and walked away from the room. Kaoru sighed and then hugged Haruhi from the behind. "We'll IM you when we get home."

"Okay..."

"I think everyone else would be on too. You know. To say hi." Kaoru shrugged lightly. "Okay hang on," he walked over to the right hand of the desk and found a notebook. "Can I barrow a piece of paper Haruhi?" Haruhi nodded and he ripped a piece. He took out a pencil from the desktop and scribbled down something before handing it to her.

_PrinceCharming101-Tamaki_

_Sweethunnie-Honey_

_shadowking-Kyouya_

_SilentShadow10209-Mori_

_PikaHika-Hikaru_

_HitaKao120709-Me :)  
_

"Pika Hika?" Haruhi formed a sweatdrop as she read Hikaru's username.

Kaoru grinned at her, "He used to like pokemon. I think he still does. I don't know anymore."

"Everyone sounds like them...but Hikaru?" Haruhi was still in disbelief that this sixteen year old prankseter had a anime hobby. "How long has he liked it?"

"Oh he got into different types of anime." Karou grinned at her. "Pokemon was just one of the top favorites before Full Metal Alchemist."

"No way. He likes that show too? I never knew."

"You watch anime?"

"When I can."

"You and Hikaru are a pair made in heaven." Karou sighed.

Hikaru walked out from the kitchen and was busy trying to put the cellphone away in his pocket to care much about what they were saying. Kaoru pulled away from the desktop. Hikaru sighed, "The car's coming."

"You just HAD to call them." Kaoru said dramatically teasing. "Why?"

"Because as you all so nicely said that mom wanted us home around five and we're thirty minuets late. We're going to get hell. I thought well if we want computer time before or after punishment, now would be such a wonderful time."

"True." Kaoru said as he winked at Haruhi, "We'll get outta your way. Have fun!" The twins walked out the door before Haruhi could say another word.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: On The Way

The next day, Haruhi awoke at an ungodly hour of the morning due to the fact that her alarm clock rang. Groaning slightly she waved her hand on it pressing random buttons in hope that it's going to be the one to turn it off. Rolling on her back, she arched her back slowly to stretch out. Pulling the covers away, she walked to her closet to see what clothes she didn't pack to go to her aunt's house for a month and a half.

Taking out blue comprise and a dark blue tee. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. Why out all the things to wear did she want to look like a girl? She had to admit, she did pack all of her boyish clothes and since her father had asked to her wear something femenine before scaring off her aunt with the crossing dressing, she decided to take what she got. And beside, she might be able to come up with a good mix and match with the comprise and the shirt.

"Haruhi! Are you ready?!" Her father was outside her door and she sighed.

"Yes." Haruhi sighed, "Just gotta get ready to leave."

"Okay!" Ranaka ran off again. Haruhi faintly wondered how her father could have so much energy to do what he could. She walked over to her desk that held her laptop and the piece of paper with everyone's usernames. Smiling, she folded and pocketed the paper so it wouldn't get lost, and put the laptop in the carrying case the twins provided for her. Walking over to her suitcase, she placed her laptop on the top of the suitcase before walking off to her bathroom.

"Haruhi! Hurry."

"Hai, hai." Where did he get his energy from?

-----------------------

Somewhere between getting in the car and taking a long nap so that more time would fly by, she was partly amazed at how far they came. Her aunt only lived a few towns and ten cities away. Haruhi got bored looking at the sites and took out her laptop from her carrying case.

Right when she logged in, she was already dragged into a conference

Sweethunnie: Haru-kun's on!

PikaHika: No really? Hey what's up Haru?

PrinceCharming101: My poor daughter being trapped by a car.

Haruhi got enough of that jabber and decided to answer back then to read everyone's hellos'.

BoyishGirl: Tamaki-sempai I'm not your daughter. And being trapped by a car is better then to hang around in the house all day.

HitaKao120709: Haha milord, Haru-kun really doesn't like you that much does she XD

PikaHika: Kaoru's right milord. Why do you keep on trying to woo her into your arms? You know that's never going to happen.

Haruhi's eye twitched as she read Hikaru's message. Wooing? Was that what Tamakai trying to do?

BoyishGirl: He better not. I don't even like him in that way.

PikaHika: Oh my god, she finally sees emotions!

Haruhi frowned...sees emotions? What was Hikaru talking about this time?

BoyishGirl: What do you mean by that?

Sweethunie: You mean you don't know?

Don't know? Now she had a feeling that they were just playing with her. Yeah, that had to be it right? They were just playing with her and that's all.

BoyishGirl: What are you talking about Honey-sempai?

PrinceCharming101: Don't brainwash my daughter

shadowking: Don't you think she already told you that you aren't her daughter Tamaki?

Kyouya sticking up for her? What was this about? Maybe she should just stop while she had the chance. This conversation was just getting weirder and weirder as time went one, and Mori hadn't said a word throughout the whole thing.

PrinceCharming101: Not true! She's always been my daughter and she always has been!

PikaHika: Don't kid yourself milord.

HitaKao120709: Yeah milord, you shouldn't be teasing our toy like that.

Haruhi sighed to herself since she didn't want her dad to worry that something could be going wrong or if she was getting sick or something. Deciding to end it once and for all, she placed her fingers to the keys.

BoyishGirl: I don't remember ever considering myself as your property Kaoru.

PikaHika: Oh your not just his. Your mine too. We share everything!

BoyishGirl: Everything but accounts right?

HitaKao120709: Ouch...cold insert a cold look here

BoyishGirl: At least one of you knows creativity.

PikaHika: wince do you have to be so cold to us Haruhi?

shadowking: She's not being what you say cold, she's being honest and besides hows your trip going Haruhi?

BoyishGirl: Someone with manners finally. So far boring, thats why I came online.

PikaHika: Are we providing enough entertainment for you then Haruhi?

HitaKao120709: Yeah, we wouldn't want our toy to get bored.

This time Haruhi sighed aloud causing her father to look over to the back, "Something the matter Haruhi?"

"No nothing's wrong." Haruhi said lying through her teeth as she stared at the screen with distrust and dislike. Why did she even BOTHER coming on?

Sweethunnie: Takashi's not on. :S

No wonder he's not talking. She looked over at her personal contacts that she had entered the night before and saw that Mori was indeed offline.

BoyishGirl: He should be coming on soon right?

shadowking: He rarely gets on unless he knows that Honey's online.

BoyishGirl:...ah

PrinceCharming101: You're a killjoy Haruhi. You nearly killed the conversation.

BoyishGirl: it was nearly over to begin with.

PikaHika: Where are you at?

Haruhi glanced outside to look at the signs, but so far, none helped her decide where she was. Not wanting to bother her dad since he was driving she turned back to the screen.

BoyishGirl: I have no idea.

HitaKao120709: Oh my god. Don't say that.

PikaHika: Milord might think you got kidnapped again Haruhi.

PrinceCharming101: AGAIN?!

Haruhi sweatdropped. Why...why...why did the twins have to think that this was a game? She sighed as palmed herself in the forehead. Ranaka glanced at his review mirror to see his daughter in distress, "Haruhi? Are you sure everything's okay?"

"Besides dealing with the idiots online, I'm fine." Haruhi answered smoothly to not cause any worry to her father.

BoyishGirl: I was never kidnapped! I was working at the hotel. You know this well Tamaki-sempai.

shadowking: He never pays attention Haruhi. Ignore it for now.

PrinceCharming101: She wouldn't ignore me! I'm her father!

BoyishGirl: insert anger mark here Tamaki-sempai I told you again and again that I'm NOT your daughter!

PikaHika: Stop pushing your luck milord. She's just going to hurt you when she gets back.

HitaKao120709: Either that or she'll just ignore you or block you from MSN.

Sweethunnie: Blocking a user? Isn't there a less harsh way of blocking someone?

PikaHika: Don't add them or just pretend their not talking and change subjects.

Sweethunnie: Blocking them is merciful.

Haruhi nearly cracked up. To think that Honey would say that? Then again he wasn't the lolta-shrota for nothing. He had to act sweet. She could only suppose that the act really caught up to him. She wondered how the twins managed to do their act and not involve each other in anyway in the real life?

BoyishGirl: True...

PikaHika: Aw man Haruhi. Kill the conversation again!

HitaKao120709: Yeah Haruhi. Way to go!

BoyishGirl: Like I said before, conversation was almost dying anyway.

shadowking: Where are you using the computer from Haruhi?

So the twins didn't say a word that they got her a laptop? Well, that only made things harder to explain. Haruhi sighed to herself once again and then wrote

BoyishGirl: Ask Hikaru and Kaoru.

PikaHika: We gave her a laptop

HitaKao120709: Sorta anyway.

shadowking: Sorta?

HitaKao120709: Yeah.

Haruhi frowned, like Kyouya she had no idea what that meant either.

BoyishGirl: I don't get it.

PrinceCharming101: How can you sorta give a laptop? You either give to her or you don't!

HitaKao120709: Sorta because that laptop she has at the moment, was ours. We're letting her barrow it.

Ooooh, that made a lot of sense now.

BoyishGirl: Thank you for the generosity Kaoru.

HitaKao120709: You're welcome Haruhi.

PikaHika: What?! What about me Haruhi?

BoyishGirl: What about you Hikaru?

PikaHika: It was from the both of us.

BoyishGirl: Kaoru owned it doesn't he?

PikaHika: Yeah...but

BoyishGirl: Then he gets my thanks. Not you. I can thank you for making the MSN though.

PikaHika: Finally some credit.

HitaKao120709: Jealous

PikaHika: I'm not jealous.

Sweethunnie: Don't start!

PrinceCharming101: We don't need another fake fight no matter how amusing it was to you the first time.

Sweethunnie: Wow Tamaki...

PikaHika: Said something smart this time.

HitaKao120709: Very smart. Where's the dramatics?

PrinceCharming101: . . . what?

BoyishGirl: I think it was an act.

shadowking: I wouldn't be surprised.

Haruhi sighed and then looked at the clock. She's been on it for more then fifteen minuets.

BoyishGirl: Gotta go.

PikaHika: Awwww

HitaKao120709: Battery running low?

BoyishGirl: No...time limit.

HitaKao120709: Smart. Okay Haruhi bye!

Sweethunnie: Bye Haru-kun! Have fun!

BoyishGirl: I will. Bye Hikaru, bye Tamaki!

PrinceCharming101: My sweet daughter leaving me! Nooooooooooooo

PikaHika: Stay awhile longer Haruhi...please?!

BoyishGirl: Bye!

Haruhi logged off and exited out the window before anyone could try to make her keep talking. The host club was so different online then they were when she saw them face to face. She didn't even know why. Leaning back, she shut the laptop firmly before looking out the window. It was going to be a very eventual day.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, nor do I make any profit from them. I do make profit off of my OCs**

Chapter Three

Ranka parked the car on the side of the road and got out of the car carefully shutting the door. He walked over to the left hand side, opened the door, and started to shake Haruhi awake.

"Haruhi? Haruhi! Wake up! We're here."

Haruhi moaned softly as she tried unsuccessfully to turn over in the seat. Her arm hit the car seat and it seemed to have jolted her awake slightly. Putting her arm down, she chose the next best place and covered her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Noon." Ranka said sweatdropping slightly. Haruhi was usually out of it when she slept so he should be used to it. He supposed with his working hours, he forgot what it was like to wake up his own daughter. Usually her mother would wake her up when needed.

Haruhi let out a content sigh before slowly climbing up from her lying down position and moved her hand around sloppily looking for the seat belt thing. Ranka moved out of the way so that Haruhi could slide out. The sun's beams slammed into her eyes and it made her sleepiness go away faster. "Ah! We are here!" She exclaimed as she looked at the double wide house that her aunt and uncle lived in.

"Yuri and Sai aren't here." said a woman that walked out of the house her grin shining bright. "But they promised to get here once school comes out. Ah, Haruhi...look at you!" Her aunt walked over to her and pulled her from the sidewalk up the pathway a little.

Ranka chuckled slightly as he got out the luggage from the back seat and from the trunk of the car. Haruhi on the other hand was only shocked about how much strength her aunt had for such a tiny woman. Her aunt was almost Honey's height but two to three inches taller then him. Her eyes were a bright kind blue as they gazed up into Haruhi's brown ones. "You look so much like your mother and your father Haruhi." She swooned slightly. "Tell me about Ouran."

"Its full of rich people..." Haruhi frowned slightly as she thought about the host club. She got in their with a debt and had yet to pay for it. And with Honey and Mori gone the next year, it was going to be harder for her to get out. They were really going to need members.

"So I heard." Her aunt said nodding at Haruhi. "Are you in any clubs yet? Any friends?"

"Six friends, and one club." Haruhi answered.

Her aunt nodded before turning to Ranka who was pulling the luggage up the pathway. "Let me take one of the bags Ranka-san, and you can take the other. Haruhi do you have anything of yours in the car?"

"Kaoru's laptop." Haruhi remembered that it was still in the car once her aunt asked. Without waiting for an answer or a reply to that, she ran to the car and pulled open the car door. Since it was so hot, and she didn't know if the A/C was on when they were driving, she feared that Kaoru's laptop melted or something. Finding the carrying bag propped up against the back of the seat, she grabbed it and heaved it out of the gap and into the seat where she slid it the rest of the way until she could carry it fully. She shut the door after locking it and turned back to the pathway.

No one was there, so she supposed that her aunt and Ranka decided to move on ahead. Frowning slightly, she walked up the garden path thinking to herself about what the host club could be doing right at this moment. Hikaru and Kaoru might be modeling or making new outfits or something, maybe playing video games. Honey and Mori could be training. Kyouya and Tamaki on the other hand were the mystery. She doubted that Tamaki had his own theater where he could be dramatic as he wants. Kyouya she had no IDEA what he could be doing at the moment or what he was planning. Possibly they all were still on MSN chatting away.

Opening the door to the living room, Haruhi welcomed the cool air since the humidity was worse then in the apartment. Even though Haruhi managed somehow to always stay inside. Her uncle walked by, nodded once at her presence and walked off again. Haruhi sighed, her uncle had to be like Mori. Silent all the way.

"Haruhi," her aunt walked over to her and took her wrist making her almost forget to shut the front door. She managed somehow to get it to shut before being dragged off into some random corner of the house. The bedroom was a brightest blue color and had posters of Greenday and Three Days Grace plastered all over it. Knowing Yuri and her obession with America, it was her room. "Yuri said she'll share with you." She said to her as she pointed at the cot. "That's her bed." She pointed at Yuri's bed. "Your's. I'll let you get settled in now Haruhi. Do you want anything for lunch?"

"No thank you auntie." Haruhi said to her politely. "I'm not that hungry at the moment."

"Tell me when you are, and I'll make something." Her aunt closed the door and walked away.

Haruhi bit her lip before putting her carrying bag on her bed and unzipped it. Maybe she should try talking to them again, to see if they calmed down any or even at all!

Grabbing the laptop she set it on Yuri's drinking desk that she never used unless she was sick. Pulling it into a unused outlet she turned on the laptop and waited for it to load. After getting logged into MSN after the laptop was done loading, she was once more dragged into a conversation.

HitaKao120709: Holy hell you've been gone for two hours and then come back?

BoyishGirl: I just got here. --;;

Sweethunnie: That fast?

BoyishGirl: Cars are fast you know. limos are slow to me.

PikaHita: That's because your a commoner. Have you ever ridden in a limo before Haruhi?

BoyishGirl: Can't remember if I have.

PikaHika: Then you can't talk.

PrinceCharming101: Yes she can. She can't talk since I doubt she has a mic, but she can still type. Freedom is what everyone needs at the moment...something one of us is trying to deny anyway.

shadowking: He wasn't denying her freedom Tamaki. He only said she couldn't talk since she's never done what we all have.

BoyishGirl: Rich Bastards.

HitaKao120709: So what's it like up there Haruhi?

_Thank you mother in heaven that Kaoru knows how to change subjects. _Haruhi thought as she gave the computer screen a small smile.

BoyishGirl: Humid, sticky, but green.

HitaKoa120709: Where the hell are you? On the mountains?

Haruhi nearly died, palming herself in the forehead as she read his message.

PrinceCharming101: OMG I thought you said you were going to visit your relatives! You WERE kidnapped! What did the twins do this time to my precious daughter?!

PikaHika: Hey! Don't pin this one on us.

HitaKao120709: Yeah especially since we did nothing. You should be thanking me she has contact!

BoyishGirl: They did nothing expect for giving me Kaoru's old laptop...or new depending. And I am NOT your daughter Tamaki-sempai!

shadowking: When did you get Kaoru's notebook Haruhi?

HitaKao120709: The day before she had to leave. I gave her everyone's usernames.

Sweethunnie: No wonder she didn't ask us who we were. I thought she always had an account but kept herself invisible.

PikaHita: Don't remind her of that technique Honey! She might really do that!

BoyishGirl: So...if I put myself on invisible that means I can see all of you and you can't see me unless I message you right? So there IS a merciful way then blocking.

HitaKao120709: That's for blocking EVERYONE though Haruhi!

SlilentShadow: ...who invited me?

Sweethunnie: I did Takashi! Look who's on!

Haruhi's eyes widen as she saw Mori's username pop up with Honey's reply. That was really surprising.

BoyishGirl: How long have you been on Mori-sempai?

SilentShadow: about an hour before Honey got me.

Sweethunnie: ;)

Haruhi laughed softly to herself. And she thought that the twins were tricky. Looked like even Honey had his devilish ways of doing things too. Then again, maybe he messaged him, asked, and then invited. For all she knew, that could have been very well the case.

BoyishGirl: And here I thought the twins were the devils. Looks like Honey's more sly then them.

PikaHika: HEY!

HitaKao120709: I never thought of that.

PikaHika: You cannot be telling me that this is true Kaoru. What will our reputation become?

shadowking: This is a private conversation Hikaru. How is anyone going to know?

"Um...by having a cousin looking over my shoulder?" said a rough toned voice. Haruhi barely had to glance up to know that it was Yuri. The only way she could tell? The rings on her fingers were pressing into Haruhi's back since her hand was on the rim of the chair's back.

BoyishGirl: Well, I have a cousin looking over my back that just read this...

Yuri sighed, "I was just joking Haruhi. Don't take things so literally. God." She walked off to her section of the room and started to scan her bookshelf for a book. Haruhi watched her for a few seconds before turning her eyes over to the screen to read the responses.

PikaHika: Nice, very nice. Private conversation he says. What an idiot.

shadowking: Its not my fault I didn't know who was at her house.

HitaKao120709: For all we knew...yea you did.

PrinceCharming101: Oh my god! Mommy has been spying on our daughter? How could you!

shadowking: I didn't spy.

BoyishGirl: Tamaki-sempai! I'm not your daughter! How many times am I going to have to type/say this to you?!

PikaHika: For all we know? Forever.

HitaKao120709: Until he bugs you in the afterlife.

BoyishGirl: That's disturbing enough Kaoru.

Sweethunnie: Wow...how did we get into the afterlife conversation so fast?

SilentShadow: ...what he said.

BoyishGirl: Ask Kaoru where he got the idea. It came from him. Not me.

HitaKao120709: Oh yes, put the blame on me Haruhi.

BoyishGirl: I'm going to leave now. I have a cousin in the room who would just die to read this...

Haruhi spoke what she written aloud to hear Yuri's indigent cry of, "I do NOT want to DIE to read what you have to SAY!"

Giggling Haruhi logged out and turned off the computer before turning to her cousin. "For all I knew. You could have wanted too."

"That's Sai." Yuri said to her. "Which still seems to be taking forever to get home."

"Taking his motorcycle again right? I thought it was damaged." Haruhi blinked remembering the reckless crash that Sai and one of his jacked up drunken friends got into three months before the visit.

Yuri nodded, "I think Hyia didn't want to hear him whine so she fixed it for him. She's his fiance. Their getting married next week."

So that's why she had to visit...oh hell.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, nor do I make any profit from them. I do make profit from my OC's**

Chapter Four:

"Question, don't you think it might have been a little bit out of hand to do that?" Haruhi heard Yuri say as the front door shut against the door frame.

"What out of hand?" Sai asked as he walked over to the kitchen. "I didn't do nothing. Hi mom, Uncle! Is Haruhi here?"

"Yes, she's in Yuri's room." Her aunt said to him. Haruhi sometimes wished that her cousin had some type of control, but when someone or something new is in the house, he just had to go looking. She couldn't hear whatever happened next, but one minuet the door flew open and the next she was in a chokehold of her twenty year old cousin. "HARUHI!"

"Breathing is something we all need at the moment Sai. Something I think I need more though." Haruhi said as she tried to slip past his tight grip. Luckily he wasn't holding on strong enough so she managed to get out of the grip barely. The door silently shut.

"Did you have to make sure that my door nearly flew off the hinges?" Yuri demanded of her brother who was 'trying' to regain capture of Haruhi's neck, luckily she was dodging the best she could without knocking anything over.

Sai blinked before straightening up thinking. "Well I could have flown through the window." He said innocently to her.

Yuri shook her head and Haruhi frowned, "What were you talking about when you said 'think it might have been a little bit out of hand to do that'?"

"Ah, that!" Sai grinned, "well Maya let me barrow her brother's fourwheeler since my motercyle is broken and things. Well, I road down on it, found this ramp and went off of it, only to find out that the ramp i went off of...was a piece of easily broken wood. Went skidding for a while and then parked here. Yuri I think caught the last of it...?"

"You TOLD me the story you dimwit!" Yuri cried out trying to hit her brother who got her arms behind her back. Haruhi was amazed that Sai could be so fast at fighting, but so slow at running.

"Really? I never noticed." Sai teased.

Haruhi sighed, "I'm out." She set the chair back up right since it fell when Sai grabbed her unexpectedly. Walking out of the room, she sat down on the couch listening to Yuri and Sai roughhousing in the room. Sighing, she propped herself up just right on the couch and stared out the window. A vacation was suppose to be relaxing. That's what Tamaki and Kyouya told her. Obviously they never had a headache with their relatives. Then again, what relatives do they have that Haruhi was sure NOT to get a headache from?

"Haruhi! Help!" Yuri shouted from her room.

Haruhi already knew that Sai got her pinned and wasn't about to let her go. Deciding not to be lazy, she got up from the couch and walked back into the room. Slowly opening the door, she blinked a few times. What used to be a very clean room now looked like a tornado had been hit. Sai was on the floor pinning his sister's shoulders and wasn't about to let go. Yuri was on the ground struggling as if her life depended on it. Sighing, she looked over where she put Kaoru's laptop and thanked god that the laptop was the only thing undamaged. Sai must have seen where she was looking at, "Oh...I thought that was yours so I did everything I could not to harm it."

"Thank you for being so generous when its really out of character for you." Haruhi said sarcastically at him.

Sai sighed, "Only trying to be helpful. The last thing I want is to spend my work money on a thousand looking laptop. Who gave it to you anyway?"

"Kaoru's letting me barrow it." Haruhi said to him without a care in the world.

Sadly, that's not how Yuri took it. "Kaoru? Do we know him?"

"Um...if your into fashion then yea you should." Haruhi said unfazed. "His full name's Kaoru Hitachiin. He's brother's with Hikaru Hitachiin."

"YOU'RE KIDDING!" Yuri screamed. "YOU'RE FRIENDS WITH THE HITACHIINS'? OH MY GOD!"

Haruhi closed her eyes, took in a deep breath, and then let it out slowly as she could. Yuri was quick since she was into the famous culture. Then again, she was currently trying to be a journalist for a really nice fashion magazine. Even though Yuri couldn't afford the thousand yen or something outfits, she really new how to mix and match what was new and things and gave really good fashion advice. Problem? She had a very high tendency to go overboard. "Only with the twins. I'm also friends with a lot of other famous and rich people. Damn bastards they are I swear."

"Aw...Haruhi...your no fun!" Yuri pouted.

"Well its not fun at all when you have to be a host." Haruhi told her. "And go to a school where the girls can be the vainest in the world. Now that I think of it...you're pretty vain yourself."

"Duh!" Yuri cried out. "its normal to care about looks Haruhi!"

Sai closed his eyes, "I'm out of this one ladies. I don't feel like being the doll today. I'm going to get some water." He turned to Haruhi, "want anything?"

"No thanks." Haruhi answered slightly before turning back to her cousin, "Then you'll get along pretty badly with the twins."

"Why do you say that?" Yuri asked her.

"Fashion? You'll click. Make-up? Nicely fit. Being a devil and having fun? Too much of a girl to go along with anything unless they ask you to dress up." Haruhi always had to bite her lip and seethe when she was at home when the twins made her model something that they made their-sleves or that their mom made. The outfits were either too heavy or way to uncomfortable and scratchy to even begin to deal with. Haruhi preferred not to be a Barbie doll and wear the comfortable style of clothing.

Yuri sighed before flinging herself on the bed. "Well my dream just went out the window."

"Hmm, what dream was that?" Haruhi asked tilting her head to the side.

"Being fashion journalist for fashion and getting an interview from the twins." Yuri pouted.

"You can, just be careful. Their well known for being devils." Haruhi soothed. "I don't want to have your dreams crushed when you find out that they are devils. Trickery is their middle name I swear."

"Everyone says they swear and it turns out to be a lie. But since your my cousin I'll believe you. Hey that reminds me..." Yuri jumped off of her bed and started searching through her cloest for something. Haruhi sweatdropped immediately. If she thought Tamaki could recover fast, Yuri could recover a little bit slower. It took her more then a few seconds to think things out. Either that or she shoved it into a box of unfaceable truths.

She came out of her closet holding out some sort of dress. Haruhi believed it too be a dress anyway. The bright blue clashed with the hot pink nicely, but the problem was, was that Haruhi could almost tell that the tighter it was pulled the nicer looking it would get, and the more uncomfortable the person would suddenly become. Yuri's grin flashed to the side of the fabric. "Kawwi right? Try it on" She tossed to Haruhi who tossed it back to her.

"No way."

"Its just one outfit. It fits nicely with me. Or well it used to until I grew out of it. Come on, I just wanna see what you look like." Yuri pleaded.

"You're worse then Kaoru and Hikaru. You just can't figure out what no means can you?" Haruhi asked as Yuri tossed the outfit to her and visa versa.

"Am I? How many outfits did they make you model?" Yuri asked as she tossed the dress back to her cousin.

Haruhi frowned trying to remember as she held the thin dress. "I would have to say more then two closets. Possibly more then that. I'll have to ask. Kaoru has the best memory after all."

"You can tell them apart? You lucky!" Yuri cried as the dress was tossed back to her. "I wish I could."

"I don't see how you can't." Haruhi said as she raised an eyebrow. "I known them for two days at the most maybe? Possibly four and I told them apart easily. Hikaru's antics is a level meaner then Kaoru's."

Yuri shook her head sadly before tossing the dress on to the bed. While the twins would pester her until she gave in. Yuri was easily the one to give up before anyone else. Haruhi had a slight feeling that Yuri knew when to give up and give in. "You get to spend time with them throughout the whole school year, I think breaks included."

"If that was true, then I wouldn't be here. I would have been kidnapped by the twins and forced into their mom's studio to try on clothing." Haurhi answered. "I think that's why they had me register MSN."

"I don't have an MSN, but I do have an AIM. Witch I think needs an update now that I think about it." Yuri said when Sai yelled out from the living room. Haruhi could only hear Yuri's name, but that was about it. Everything else was a little bit too muffled for her own good. Yuri on the other hand sighed, "He really needs to have that megaphone. I swear!" Yuri ran out of the room screaming something random.

Haruhi sweatdropped. Twins and Yuri. Bad mix, bad taste, bad everything. Haruhi was only on the verge of dropping to her knees to thank god once again that Yuri wasn't about to pester her for more information. As much as it did Yuri some good in practicing interviews...it only made Haruhi get a headache.

And vacations were suppose to be relaxing.

What's relaxing?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, nor do I make any profit from them. I do make some profit from my OC's.**

Chapter Five

Sun was shining brightly through her window the next morning as she woke up from her slumber. Turning over, she saw that Yuri's cot wasn't filled. She frowned slightly as she pushed the covers up and then looked over at the clock near her nightstand. 10:30 a.m was flashing on the digital red lights. Sighing she pushed the covers away from her body and clambered out of the bed slowly. Blinking a few times, she tried to the sleepiness away from her eyes. She walked over to the closet that Yuri let her put her clothes in since her clothes were at the school. Odd really.

"Haruhi are you up?" Ranka's voice flowed through the door flawlessly.

"Yeah! I'm just getting dressed." Haruhi answered back as she tried to find something in her closet since she was still tired. Finally deciding on a pair of jeans and a blue tee shirt, she got dressed silently before walking to the bathroom to brush her teeth and shower.

An hour and a half later, Haruhi was combing her hair while sitting in front of Kaoru's laptop. She wondered if anyone would be on early since she knew that Kyouya wasn't going to be.

PrinceCharming101: HARUHI! MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER! ARE YOU HURT?

BoyishGirl: What is with the yelling? And I told you time and time again that I am not your daughter. And who told him that I was hurt?

Sweethunnie: Sadly Kaoru and Hikaru.

HitaKao120709: Ahhhhhh Honey! You weren't suppose to tell her.

shadowking: I think she would have figured it out anyway Kaoru.

PikaHika: Uh...true. Very, very true.

BoyishGirl: Lets not forget that I do know somethings.

HitaKao120709: The pokemon you know about, but that's about it.

PrinceCharming101: Pokemon? Kaoru you like Pokemon?

HitaKo120709: Not me, Hikaru does though.

PikaHita: Duh, username says it all doncha think!?

BoyishGirl: Let me guess. Pokemon fan and proud of it right?

PikaHika: If I was ashamed then why my username?

BoyishGirl: I would have thought you were saying pick Hikaru.

HitaKao120709: Haha brother. She really has a backup plan this time.

BoyishGirl: Huh?

PrinceCharming101: Thank god your away from the twins Haruhi. It only means that you will be unharmed when they try their tricks.

Sweethunnie: We're not so lucky are we? Hey that reminds me. Last night, why did you say that someone admired Haruhi, Hikaru?

PikaHika: Just something someone said on IM. Think it was Nekozawa or someone.

Sweethunnie: O.O;; that's not good at all.

BoyishGirl: I don't get it. I don't get it at all.

Sweethunnie: Hikaru came on last night panicky.

PikaHika: NOT PANICKY!

HitaKao120709: Even though we have separate accounts. We still live together. I heard you scream basically.

PikaHika: Whatever Kaoru. You're just trying to be impressive.

HitaKao120709: Really? I thought that I was doing a thunderbolt, pikachu fan.

PikaHika: Not pikachu, Pokemon. Get it straight.

Haruhi blinked already lost in the conversation. One minuet they were talking about some sort of admirer that she must have gained while she's been away and now they were teasing Hikaru about his anime preferences. She scratched the back of her neck before typing:

BoyishGirl: Kyouya-sempai. Do you know what's going on?

shadowking: Unfortunately I'm still a little tired and not at all trying to keep up.

Some help that was.

PikaHika: Lost already? The infamous Shadow King and Haruhi the Natural?! What is the world coming to?

BoyishGirl: Hikaru you really need to stop acting like Tamaki. One of him is enough to give me a migraine.

shadowking: For once, I must agree.

PikaHika: Aw. Killjoy.

BoyishGirl: We love you too Hikaru (rolls eyes)

HitaKao120709: I TOLD you that she liked you more then she did with Nekozawa, but noooooo you thought her heart was taken by a freak.

PikaHika: I did not!

HitaKao120709: Whoever was on last night, was he or was he not really freaked out when he heard that Nekozawa admired Haruhi?

shadowking: I wasn't here.

PrinceCharming101: Me neither.

Sweethunnie: I was! And he was!

SlientShadow: What he said.

Haruhi's eyes widen as she read Takashi's username. She didn't even see him come on. Let alone, she didn't even notice that he was in the conversation! Whoa, he was a silent Shadow. There but never heard.

BoyishGirl: Mori-sempai how long have you been on?

SilentShadow: Since you got in the conversation.

BoyishGirl: I didn't even know you got on. Nor were you in the conversation.

SilentShadow: Ah.

PIkaHika: O.O two against one.

HitaKao120709: Make that three against one Hikaru.

PikaHika: My own brother is against me?

HitaKoa120709: Pretty much.

PikaHika: You bitch.

HitaKao120709: Yeah, yeah. Hey Haruhi. If you could. Who would go out with. Girl or boy?

Haruhi frowned. Okay so Kaoru wasn't really saying much, but the fact that she could be either straight or that she could bent in the wrong way. Sadly though, she was purely straight and only played guy to get her debt to be reduced and done with.

BoyishGirl: Boy, but I don't know who.

PikaHika: haha Kaoru. Hoping it would be you.

BoyishGirl: --() what?

HitaKao120709: I could say the same damn thing about you!

PikaHika: Whatever! You wish!

HitaKao120709: I wish? I wish? You wish!

PikaHIka: Noo...

Sweethunnie: The back and forth is making me dizzy.

SilentShadow: Ah.

shadowking: If your going to argue do it in RW not in IW.

RW? IW? What was Kyouya talking about? Not wanting to get a big huge long explanation about what the terms meant, she decided to read the context clues that would come after the conversation.

PikaHIka: (drags Kaoru outside into the RW)

PikaHika has left the conversation.

HitaKao120709 has left the conversation.

Haruhi blinked a few times. RW must mean Real World so that must mean that IW was Internet World. Ah, so that's why Kyouya told them to stop fighting and do it where everyone could hear them, but they wouldn't have to get a headache just reading it.

BoyishGirl: I better go myself. Bye!

Without waiting for any goodbyes or anything, she exited out of the conversation and logged out of MSN before shutting down her computer and lean against her chair's back, looking up at the ceiling.

This was getting interesting by the minuet


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, nor do I make any profit from them.**

**Lynx: Gomenasai, I have an annoucement to make! I know I should put an author note, but I would rather not...at the moment. For those you read both this story and Operation Break Up, then listen please. I'm going to take down OBU because it needs to be rivised and carefully edited. However, I will also be changing a plot so, it won't be the same by much anymore. For this story, please expect very slow updates. School started for me a month ago and the teachers seem to love piling homework and watch us swim to the shore...which is hard. Thank you for your patence. **

Chapter Six: Stealing Twin...Twin Fight Number 2!

"So we're going to go shopping! I have enough money since I worked overnight and overhours thanks to the fact that so many people keep calling in sick. If they don't like their day job then quit!" Yuri ranted as she was texting someone on her new phone that she bought with the money that she was speaking off. After seeing how bad Haruhi's clothes were Yuri announced a shopping spree since she said that she wanted Haruhi to know that it was better dressing like a girl then a boy.

Thank god Sai wasn't on Yuri's side. Haruhi wouldn't blame him either. She couldn't count how many times Yuri's been trying to get Sai to go on a shopping spree with her, only to decline and say that he had enough clothes to last through the Great Depression that hit America a long time ago.

Haruhi didn't look back that far in American history and cared for it even less unless it was about the laws. "And why am I in this?" Haruhi asked as she waited for her laptop to load.

"Because Sai won't let me try to fix his wardrobe. Can you believe it? Nothing but black, blue and red. You would have thought he would have an eye for color since he works at a paint store half time when he's not in school, noooo its always red, black or blue. Won't go for anything else. Not even purple!" Yuri complained. "He sucks."

"He just has his colors." Haruhi said soothingly as she clicked on the MSN icon and entered her information. "I don't want to do the shopping spree myself. I have enough clothes to last me."

"Nonsense. Your on break for two weeks right? Then you have to go straight back to school." Yuri said to her.

Haruhi frowned as she got dragged into another MSN conversation and said to her, "But I wear a uniform. There's no way I'm going to go to school without it on."

"Aww, your no fun."

PikaHika: Haruhi? You there? Are you afk?

Afk? "Yuri you go into chat rooms more then I do. What does A.F.K stand for?"

"Away from keyboard." Yuri said monotonously. "But that's not the point..."

Haruhi was already ignoring her and was typing a reply.

BoyishGirl: No, Yuri's distracting me.

HitaKao120709: A cousin of yours?

BoyishGirl: The kind of cousin that likes shopping sprees, yes.

PikaHika: I feel bad for you then. (laugh)

BoyishGirl: You can laugh Hikaru, but your not the one to talk.

HitaKao120709: Don't you mean type Haruhi?

BoyishGirl: Whatever. She's pretty vain. Tried to get Sai into a shopping spree since she claims that he doesn't have an eye for color. She's as bad as you, but this is shopping and trying things on, not modeling and hope it fits.

PikaHika: Now I'm kinda glad your away on vacation. Tell your cousin Yuri or whatever the chick's name is, to try. You do need a new wardrobe of fashion.

BoyishGirl: I like what I already have, Hikaru.

HitaKao120709: No one's on for some reason :S I hope everything's okay.

BoyishGirl: People don't always have get in front of the computer everyday like you two do.

PikaHika: True.

"Who are you typing too Haruhi?" Yuri asked as she walked over to the computer to read the conversation that was going.

Haruhi hated the lack of privacy and pushed her cousin away from the computer screen. "Stop. I kinda like the conversation to be for my eyes only."

"Aw, I thought cousins don't hide anything from each other!" Yuri complained once again as she sat down on the bed, arms folded across her waist.

Haruhi shrugged simply and then wrote:

BoyishGirl: My cousin is trying to get a glimpse of the conversation going on.

PikaHika: What? Why?

HitaKao120709: Ask her if she has an MSN account.

"Hey Yuri? Don't you have your own MSN account?" Haruhi asked reading the snide reply that Hikaru did to make it become a IW argument. She didn't feel like breaking it up so she left it alone.

Yuri frowned, "No. I have a Pogo, Gaia, and Myspace account though. I use Pogo more then I do of any of the others. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering." Haruhi frowned as she typed in the information and sent it.

HitaKao120709: Well then, tell her that her nose doesn't belong here. We're pure MSN freaks. Nothing more or less.

BoyishGirl: Right, I'm sure you are.

PikaHika: Kaoru is. I'm not.

BoyishGirl: Websites about Pokemon?

PikaHika: Not really, reading the forums on this one website, can't remember the name of it, and posting up some of Kaoru's stories that I found while looking through our notebooks from grade school. I never knew he could write stories and fanfictions of this one anime...what was it called again Kaoru?

HitaKao120709: You looked through and posted my stories? How dare you?!

BoyishGirl: And you said I was making a fuss out of nothing when you enlarged and photoshopped my photo.

PikaHika: It wasn't a big deal. None of this is.

BoyishGirl: Its doing it without permission!

HitaKao120709: Its doing it without permission

Haruhi blinked, they just said the same thing and at the same time and posted it that way too. Whoa. Weird.

"So how about it Haruhi?" Yuri asked.

"How about what?" Haruhi asked a little bit preoccupied with the conversation to understand what her cousin was going after.

Yuri smiled at her stressed out cousin and said simply, "After your done with the conversation we can go on the shopping spree."

"No shopping spree." Was her reply.

PikaHika: You stole my twin.

BoyishGirl: I did not. He just knows exactly how I feels and knows that you need permission to do something like that!

HitaKao120709: How many chapters of my stories have you posted up.

PikaHika: Well, you had about seven incomplete ones so I didn't even bother, but you had twelve complete ones that were good and with some good editing are acceptable and some chapters here and there.

HitaKao120709: How many stories complete?

PikaHika: On the website three. Two of them are still going.

BoyishGirl: Better stop him before he keeps going Kaoru.

PikaHika: But he gets a lot of reviews. If he ever checks his yahoo account, he would see about 3 to 9 pages of nothing but reviews, possibly more then that from the last time I saw it.

BoyishGirl: Send me a chapter if its okay with Kaoru.

PikaHika: Its on the web Haruhi. Here's the address.

He sent some sort of link, and the penname was sort of weird. Like she had heard it before. Either way, she looked at the site and carefully found a peice of paper on the desk and a pen and wrote down the site so that she could check out later.

HitaKao120709: OMG! That's where my stories are? ITS PUBLIC?

PIkaHika: (laugh) yep.

BoyishGirl: Better go. Bye!

Haruhi logged out before the twins could start fighting again. Oh boy. She wondered where the others were. Then again, it was summer. Possibly they were on some sort of high expensive trip to a forgien county or something. Haruhi sighed and grinned slightly. It was kind of nice in a way, to be a commoner. At least they knew how to save and spend money wisely.

"Come on Haruhi! Shopping Spreeeeeeeeeeeee!" Yuri cried out as she grabbed her cousin's arm and got her out of the chair and dragged her to the front door where Yuri parked her car.

Well, at least some commoners.


End file.
